The Cobbler and the Farm Girl
by Hiei's Cute Girl
Summary: They say our lives are divided into segments of meaningful moments and memories. When he met her, this free-spirited, lovely young woman, Eugene couldn't help but agree. ModernAU, crossover with Little Forest, feat. Hyewon.


**The Cobbler and the Farm Girl**

 **Summary:** They say our lives are divided into segments of meaningful moments and memories. When he met her, this free-spirited, lovely young woman, Eugene couldn't help but agree.

 **So I have a modern AU crossover with Aeshin and President Jin of Masters; it's only fair I make one for Eugene as well. So here it is, modern AU crossover with Hyewon of Little Forest. Little Forest is one of my favorite slice-of-life films dealing with the subject of becoming an adult in a somber yet cheerful way.**

 **This story is mostly for a lark and because I want to give Eugene a modern happy ending. I started off writing a tiny series of tweets with Eugene's first impression, so… let's hear it from Hyewon this time.**

* * *

 **Prologue  
** **Coming Home**

After the initial few days of wildness that came from finding her mother in the kitchen, making dough soup and smiling across the sunlit room, Hyewon could finally head out to town. They were in dire need of some supplies for their home, and Hyewon also wanted to buy a gift for her friends. Eunsook had told her Jaeha had taken good care of her onions, so she wanted to thank them both. The fruit of their labor was evident in the vivid sprouts in her yard and Hyewon had decided to purchase small, but meaningful gifts.

As such, she found herself mounting her bike and riding to the nearest town. The wind whips her hair behind her like a banner, and she smiles at the brightening skies. Out in the country, the days seem to begin with a slowness that she never saw in the city. She's glad to be home and she revels in the brisk air that tints her cheeks a becoming shade of red. It almost feels as though there is music in the air as the sun climbs, painting the sky a multitude of colors. Hyewon enjoys the view, but keeps an eye out for cars. Despite the early hour, traffic is steady as trucks and cars drive to and from the small neighboring town. Hyewon waves to the people she recognizes, smiling brightly as they greet her jovially. News of her return had hit the streets almost as soon as she'd arrived and the people of her town were glad to have her back.

Though she's a bit early for the town's shops to open, the farmer's market is in full bustle. Hyewon gently tucks her bike at the stand, clipping a tiny lock onto its wheels, and makes her way among the throng of restaurant owners and early morning shoppers. She walks slowly, looking over the different produce and buying some fruits and seedlings to sow on her own farm. The shop owners smile and greet her by name, promising to send her purchases to her home. Hyewon grins and thanks them for their kindness. Done with the chores she'd been given by her mother, Hyewon thus sets off, fetching her bike to walk along the beautifully cobbled roads of the town. She peeks curiously at the different stores, watching as their staff prepares for a day of work. Jaeha had told her a few new stores had opened up recently and Hyewon couldn't help but look for these shops. Despite having lived in the city, Hyewon still couldn't stop the country-girl curiosity in her that begged to peek in at these 'foreigners' Jaeha had so casually mentioned. She spots an Italian coffee shop, full of beautiful blonde women already manning the counter for the early morning risers. She also finds the new hotel, apparently owned by a lovely Japanese couple, ducking out of sight when a young woman in a beautifully ornate kimono looks her way.

Hyewon keeps walking, smiling to herself. Her curiosity is sated and she finally sets her sights on looking for Jaeha's gift. Eunsook was easy to shop for, being so straightforward. Hyewon had brought a few cosmetic items from Seoul, including face masks, moisturizers and two lip sticks. She's sure Eunsook will love them. Jaeha, however, is more difficult. His tastes are bizarre and eclectic, making shopping for him damn near impossible. Most of the things he owns are related to his orchard, but Hyewon isn't entirely sure what she can add on that front. As she walks, she spots a new storefront, surprised to see it on the outskirts of the town. The English title of "Just a Picnic" draws her eyes, and she stands in front of the modest, yet tasteful building. The wide windows afford a view inside that draws Hyewon's attention, and she approaches carefully. Its décor is muted, composed of a motley collection of warm browns and blacks. The displays are mounted with a wide variety of leather shoes, ranging from formal to casual in all colors, all of them gleaming beautifully under the bright lights. She also sees leather coats, belts and other clothing items tastefully arranged to look their best in the eye of the customer. Hyewon smiles, finding the store a charming blend of old and new, and wonders if Jaeha has a pair of leather shoes. Knowing him, probably not.

Just then, a gentleman emerges from the back, swathed in a leather apron and a pleased smile. He's wearing a pair of black, horn-rimmed glasses and a black button-up shirt tucked neatly in his dark jeans. His hair is swept aside, revealing his forehead and his sleeves are rolled back to his elbows. Hyewon stares, open-mouthed, at the handsomest man she's ever laid eyes on. He takes off the apron, and neatly folds in it to store it under a counter. He moves around the store, checking the displays and dusting the shoes. He picks up one of the shoes, a tawny colored Brogue, inspecting it with a slight smile. As he puts it back down, he turns and heads once more toward the back. Hyewon slams her hands against the crystal, looking furiously for the store schedule. It opens at ten. Hyewon looks at her watch, then at the sun, and then at her watch again.

It's eight thirty.

With a determined glint in her eye, she turns, mounting her bike. If she hurries, she can go home and get changed, maybe run a comb through her hair. She nearly runs into a tall man with a luscious salt-and-pepper beard. Noting his blue eyes and suit, Hyewon apologizes in Korean and English, before darting away on her bike.

* * *

"Say, Eugene", Kyle calls as he comes inside, tucking the keys back into his pocket. Eugene calls back from somewhere in the workshop, poking his head out. Kyle smiles at his best friend, coming into the small kitchenette between the workshop and the storefront to drop off the breakfast he'd bought at the Italian coffee shop a few blocks away. "Did you happen to see that lovely young woman standing outside?"

At Eugene's confused expression, Kyle waves his hand dismissively. "Nevermind, then. Let's eat!"

 **To be Continued…**

* * *

 **Hyewon saw him first, of course. And she prepared herself to face this Adonis, because no woman is impervious to Eugene's magnetic charm.**

 **Yes, I looked up men's dress shoes. Yes, I looked up the proper names for the different shades of brown. I'll need that kind of information for later chapters and, well, I've always been a bit on the geeky side, even for tiny stories like this one.**

 **I have no particular purpose for this story, except a fluffy romance. Knowing me, I need to keep that in mind before I end up writing an epic tale of novel-proportions. (I tend to do that, yes.)**


End file.
